Solar panels are often installed in arrays or rows on the roof of a building. The panels should be supported at an angle appropriate for the location of the building. For example, in the northern part of the United States, the appropriate angle may be approximately 10 degrees with respect to horizontal. Where solar panels are installed on a flat roof of a building, it is desirable to tilt the panels at 10 degrees with respect to the roof. Other angles may be appropriate or desirable, depending on the location and application.
Solar panels are typically rectangular in shape but come in a variety of dimensions. For example, the length of some panels is often in the range of 1635-1660 millimeters while the width often varies from 980-1020 millimeters and the thickness often varies from 40-46 millimeters. A variety of solar panel support frames are available. Typically, these support frames form a frame around the entirety of the solar panel and have downwardly extending portions for contacting a support surface such as a roof. Often these frames also extend underneath the solar panel such that the overall frame is a large, generally continuous body requiring a lot of material to form. Additionally, different support frames must be provided to accommodate different sizes of panels.
Solar panels, when installed on a roof, are exposed to a variety of forces. One force is wind load that may act to move or lift the solar panel. There have been various attempts to provide solar panel support frames that counter this wind load. Existing solar panel mounting systems often require anchoring to the roof, which may require penetrating the roof membrane. This may lead to leaks, and may violate various insurance covenants.
There remains a need for improved solar panel supports.